


In The Offices

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little light fluff.





	In The Offices

“So we have... a few days off right?”

Raksha asked, moving to settle beside Bettany whilst they waited at the offices they had been filming the last few London parts of the documentary at. Bettany had smiled, digging the schedule out of her pocket, after this they did have a few days off, but then they would have to shoot the long-shots of Pompeii.... the very last of the filming was still a long way away. 

“We do... why?”

Raksha smirked, leaning to whisper a few suggestions to Bettany for what they could do on their free time once they had flown out to Pomeii, well, Pompeii and the surrounding area. Bettany’s breath had caught in her throat even as she gave her agreement.


End file.
